blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fired Up!/Gallery/1
Prologue: Garage tricks S2E1 Zoom in on Axle City Garage.png S2E1 Blaze, Gabby and Stripes at the top of the garage slide.png|Here I go. S2E1 Blaze jumps in the air.png S2E1 Blaze comes down the slide.png S2E1 Blaze jumps off the slide.png S2E1 Blaze coming to a stop.png S2E1 Blaze greeting the viewer.png|Hey. Check it out. AJ and I are doing tricks with our friends in the Axle City Garage. Yeah! S2E1 Gabby comes down the slide.png|Yahoo! S2E1 Gabby jumps off the slide.png S2E1 Stripes comes down the slide.png|Rawr. Whoo-Hoo-Hoo. S2E1 Stripes jumps off the slide.png|Yeah. S2E1 Stripes hopping across the cranes.png|Rawr. S2E1 Stripes lands.png S2E1 Pickle "It's my turn!".png S2E1 Pickle jumps in the air.png S2E1 Pickle comes down the slide.png S2E1 Pickle jumps off the slide.png S2E1 Pickle "That was incredible!".png S2E1 Pickle calls out to Crusher.png S2E1 Crusher "Be there in a second".png S2E1 Crusher making a pizza.png S2E1 Crusher puts his pizza in the oven.png S2E1 Crusher turns the oven on.png S2E1 Pizza starts to heat up.png S2E1 Crusher "Time to slide".png S2E1 Blaze to Crusher "Your turn".png|Okay, Crusher! It's your turn to slide! S2E1 Crusher ready to slide.png|Everyone, stand aside. S2E1 Crusher loses his balance.png S2E1 Crusher comes down the slide.png S2E1 Crusher flies off the slide.png S2E1 Crusher crashes into a rack of tires.png S2E1 Crusher groaning.png S2E1 Tire hits Crusher on the head.png A fire?!? S2E1 Stripes sniffs the air.png S2E1 Stripes "I smell something".png S2E1 Stripes "Smoke!".png S2E1 Smoke alarm starts going off.png S2E1 Pickle "What's that sound?".png S2E1 Close-up of smoke alarm.png S2E1 Crusher "A fire?!?".png S2E1 Crusher covers his eyes.png S2E1 Crusher panics.png S2E1 Blaze "We all need to stay calm".png S2E1 Blaze "Line up and follow me".png S2E1 Everyone follows Blaze out.png S2E1 Blaze comes out of the garage.png S2E1 Make sure all our friends get out.png S2E1 Gabby comes out of the garage.png|One. S2E1 Stripes comes out of the garage.png|Two. S2E1 Pickle comes out of the garage.png|Three. S2E1 Crusher comes out of the garage.png|Four. S2E1 Everyone made it out.png S2E1 Pickle cheering.png S2E1 Pickle "Blaze led everyone".png S2E1 Stripes congratulates Blaze.png The firefighters arrive S2E1 Blaze and Stripes hear a siren.png S2E1 Gabby hears the siren.png S2E1 Firefighters charging toward the garage.png S2E1 Fire Chief's siren blaring.png S2E1 Firefighter's ladder.png S2E1 Firefighter's hose.png S2E1 Fire Chief comes to a stop.png S2E1 Fire Chief "This looks like an emergency".png S2E1 Fire Chief "Get your hoses ready".png S2E1 Firefighter 3 gets out his hose.png S2E1 Firefighter 2 gets out her hose.png S2E1 Fire Chief gets out his hose.png S2E1 Firefighter 1 gets out his hose.png S2E1 Fire Chief "Now follow me".png S2E1 One firefighter enters the garage.png S2E1 Other two firefighters enter the garage.png S2E1 Monster Machines amazed by firefighters.png S2E1 Pickle "Those firefighters are so brave".png S2E1 Blaze wishes he were a firefighter.png S2E1 AJ "You'd make an awesome firefighter".png S2E1 Gabby "The firefighters are coming back out".png S2E1 Firefighters come out of the garage.png S2E1 Fire Chief "We found what was making all that smoke".png S2E1 Crusher "Was it a fire?".png S2E1 Crusher really worried.png S2E1 Fire Chief shows what made the smoke.png S2E1 Crusher's pizza burnt.png S2E1 Stripes and Gabby "Eww!".png|Eww! S2E1 Pickle "Isn't that the pizza you were making?".png S2E1 Crusher shocked to see the burnt pizza.png S2E1 Crusher "I can't eat it now!".png S2E1 Pickle eats the burnt pizza.png S2E1 Pickle "Crunchy".png Blaze's challenge S2E1 Fire Chief "You've got what it takes".png S2E1 Blaze "That would be amazing!".png S2E1 Blaze "What do I have to do to become a firefighter?".png S2E1 Fire Chief "Well, to start...".png S2E1 Fire Chief presents Blaze his badge.png S2E1 Firefighter badge close-up.png S2E1 First star lighting up.png S2E1 Blaze astounded at the badge.png S2E1 AJ "You got your first star".png S2E1 Fire Chief "That's right".png S2E1 Blaze with his badge.png S2E1 Blaze accepting his challenge.png S2E1 Blaze "I wanna be a firefighter".png|"I wanna be a firefighter!" S2E1 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png|"AJ, gimme some speed!" S2E1 Blaze taking off.png S2E1 Blaze's friends wish him luck.png Blaze on! S2E1 Blaze rides down the street.png S2E1 AJ sees barricades.png S2E1 Blaze dodges the barricades.png S2E1 Blaze zigzags past trucks.png S2E1 Blaze approaching Joe and Gus.png S2E1 Blaze gives Joe and Gus a wheelie.png S2E1 Blaze zigzags on a street.png S2E1 Blaze zigzags past road cones.png S2E1 AJ driving.png S2E1 AJ hitting the brakes.png S2E1 Blaze sliding past Darington.png S2E1 AJ turns the wheel.png S2E1 Blaze skids to a stop.png S2E1 Blaze continues on as Darington waves to him.png S2E1 Blaze speeds down the street.png S2E1 Blaze accelerates.png S2E1 Bump watches Blaze zoom past.png S2E1 AJ at the wheel.png S2E1 Blaze turning into a tunnel.png S2E1 Blaze inside the tunnel.png S2E1 Blaze turning down a corner.png S2E1 Blaze jumping down the staircase.png S2E1 Truck with donuts.png S2E1 Donut eating truck watching Blaze.png S2E1 Blaze approaches the donut shop.png S2E1 Clive feeds Blaze a donut.png S2E1 Blaze spins around the donut shop.png S2E1 Blaze turns down another corner.png S2E1 Blaze zooming out of sight.png To return to the Fired Up! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries